


Yoko's Pain in the Neck

by M (M935694)



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Futa, Guro, Navel-fucking, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Yoko's confrontation with Adiane from the first recap movie goes a tiiiny bit worse for the redhead sniper - Adiane enjoying the spoils of her victory.
Kudos: 10





	Yoko's Pain in the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a commission ^^

Seeing Adiane the Elegant jump onto the deck of the Dai-Gurren with the intent to take over it, Yoko Littner knew she couldn’t allow her to continue. Their Gunmen were all away from the battleship, leaving no one but her to protect it. Even if the woman was one of the Spiral King’s Supreme Generals, Yoko knew she could handle her. She tried shooting the woman with her rifle, but the scorpion beastwoman had no issues deflecting each of her shots using her tail. Seeing that, Yoko realized she’d have to fight the woman up-close - and set out to do just that. Going down to the deck, she continued to fire at her - but Adiane kept redirecting each of her shots with her tail. “A piece of garbage like you could never hurt me!” Adiane taunted her as she did that. Even Yoko going full auto with her rifle didn’t help, the black, segmented tail knocking all of her bullets off course. The only result of her attack was taking out the beastmen that had arrived on the ship with Adiane - leaving the two women alone on the deck.

The loud click of her clip having run of ammo was the sign Adiane needed to go on. “Now, human trash, learn your place!” She called out while swinging her tail towards Yoko. The sharpshooter bent her back backwards, only barely avoiding the attack. As Adiane pressed on, Yoko bent even further back - eventually ending up just inches from the ground. “Get it through your skull that it’s hopeless, girlie!” Adiane told her while stepping on the end of her ponytail, stopping Yoko’s movements in place. The girl forwards slid across the deck, trying to get away - but the heel of Adiane’s pink shoes held pinned her hair down, preventing her from escaping. Then, with Yoko laid out on the ground in front of her, Adiane attacked her with her tail again. The first smack only barely missed the girl’s body as Yoko managed to roll to the side to avoid it, but the next one connected. It knocked the air out of Yoko’s lungs, restricting her movements for the moment - and allowing Adiane to deliver one more attack. One that would end up fatal as she stabbed the sting at the end of her tail straight into the girl’s neck. The sting injected a poison into the girl, one that was undeniably lethal - and its effects were almost instantous. Yoko’s eyes grew wide at the pain, her mouth opening in surprise. “K-kami-” She tried to call out the name of her first love, but didn’t even get to say all of it - the girl dropping dead to the Dai-Gurren’s surface.

“A piece of human filth like you could never stand against me, Adiane the Elegant!” The scorpion lady called out while smacking Yoko’s body with the tail again - the girl’s corpse sliding away limply. The lack of reaction from the girl confirmed something Adiane was already certain of - that the girl was dead. And looking at her… While Adiane never shied away from showing her contempt for the human scum that tried to oppose the Spiral King, there was one thing she appreciated about them. Just like Lordgenome himself, and Guame did, she too thought that they made for amazing playthings. The girl’s body was very fine - enough that Adiane decided she wanted to play with it. The battle was already pretty much won at this point, she could definitely afford it… That filthy human had made her a favor by disposing of all the thrash that would watch on otherwise. Without them, there was nothing stopping the woman from descending on Yoko’s corpse to have some fun with it.

Pulling out her sting and approaching Yoko from the side of her head, Adiane looked at the girl’s face. It was frozen in her dying expression of pain and confusion - her golden eyes staring blankly upwards. Her mouth was still open, the final words she didn’t manage to speak still frozen on her lips. The pink depths of her mouth and the tongue she could see inside it caught Adiane’s attention. Kneeling down, the woman grabbed Yoko’s head by its sides - and lifted it. Leaning down a bit, she placed her lips on Yoko’s dead ones - and pressed them hard against Yoko’s, leaving a powerful kiss across them. Her tongue - split in two like a snake’s - slid into between her lips, sliding against the walls of her mouth before latching onto the girl’s tongue. She licked at it hard with hers while sucking a little on the human’s lips, her own saliva mixing with Yoko’s. Finally, she parted the kiss - a trail of saliva connecting their tongues for a while before falling down and onto Yoko’s cheek.

The kiss was just the beginning, but it had awakened a lust in Adiane’s loins. Tugging the front of her red dress to the side, and pulling her black panties down, the woman’s futa dick was revealed. It was already hard - and she was eager to use it on Yoko’s body. Smacking it around with her tail - Yoko’s huge tits jiggling in her tight top with each hit - the scorpion lady easily turned the corpse around so that its abdomen was near her crotch. Then, she pulled the girl’s black shorts down her ample thighs - her panties going down along with them. Yoko’s pink slit was revealed to the beastman general - and she immediately thrust her cock inside it. Yoko’s body was still warm, her pussy walls clamping down nicely around Adiane’s erection - the woman happily thrusting right into her cunt with quick, strong motions.

While her cock worked on Yoko’s pussy, her hands began to explore the rest of her body. Her long fingers traced paths across the girl’s skin - each trip inevitably ending with her fingers coming back towards Yoko’s toned stomach. She rubbed her nails against the girl’s abdomen for a while, dragging them along her flawless skin. Pressing her fingers deeper against her soft skin, she could feel them sink into her flesh too - and even the force of her thrusts into her pussy. After dragging them like that for a while, she moved her fingers higher up - comparing the hardness of her abdomen with the much more vulnerable skin and flesh of her upper stomach. It would cave in under her touch, letting her fingers slide right into the girl’s body with no resistance at all - her soft, warm meat encompassing her fingers. She held her fingers inside for a while, just pounding her pussy with satisfaction - before pulling her fingers out. Finally, her hands returned downwards, and Adiane moved them into the girl’s bellybutton. Only one finger fit into it initially, but after some wiggling, Adiane was able to force a second one into it, too. And eventually, after stretching it enough with two fingers she was even able to fit a third one in. The navel was such a fascinating thing… Adiane had one too - but the beastmen were unable to produce offspring. As such, it was only an artifact of the human dna left in them, with no real reason to exist at all. With those human scum, however… It had connected the girl to her mother back when she was born. Playing with it now that she was dead amused Adiane - and so she continued to finger Yoko’s bellybutton while still using her pussy. Eventually, the scorpion woman came - her spunk shooting straight into the girl’s womb. Watching the girl’s stomach directly, Adiane was able to see the skin of it raise slightly as her womb was filled.

Pulling out - some of her semen leaking out of Yoko’s opening - Adiane needed to give her cock a bit of a rest. With a quick punch of her tail, she forced it underneath Yoko’s back, propping her body up. Then, going a little back herself, Adiane only needed to bend over a little to reach the girl’s stomach. Just exploring it with her fingers wasn’t enough - she wanted to feel it with her mouth, too. She pressed her lips against the girl’s skin a few times, enjoying the way the skin of Yoko’s abdomen resonated against them. She left a few kisses all over - having a bit of a trouble believing that a filthy human like that could have skin this pristine. The dolls trained for Lordgenome’s - and once he was done with a girl, his generals - enjoyment were so useless in comparison… The moment she got home she’d have to get rid of them. This corpse was all she needed! After dragging her lips across the girl’s skin for a while, Adiane’s mouth ended up at Yoko’s navel. She pushed her lips against it too, with yet another kiss - then, she forced her tongue into it. The small opening was pretty shallow, but Adiane put enough force that her tongue was eventually able to enter the girl’s body through it - the woman batting her tongue around on the inside and getting to feel some of Yoko’s insides directly.

Tonguing the girl’s bellybutton only heightened Adiane’s curiosity towards it. However, it also allowed her cock to spring to action pretty quickly - and so, Adiane decided to let it be for a while. Straightening back up, she wondered, which part of Yoko’s body she should play with next. Removing the tail that was supporting Yoko’s limp form, she let it fall to the ground. The momentum her body carried caused her tits to bounce as her torso stopped - drawing Adiane’s attention to them. Yes! She should make use of them next. With a few quick hits of her tail, she rotated Yoko’s body around, enough so that her head was in front of her again. Moving a little forward, Adiane lowered herself over the girl’s chest - forcing her cock right in between her tits. Sliding it through the valley between them, it also passed beneath the strip of cloth that connected the two parts of the girl’s top together - ensuring that it’d stay on as Adiane titfucked her.

Grabbing Yoko’s tits with her hands, Adiane felt them up through the girl’s revealing piece of clothing. Their size was significant, making them comparable to Adiane’s own breasts - something the scorpion woman took as an insult. How dared that piece of human garbage have breasts that could rival hers? Having gotten her hands on them let her appreciate them a bit more, though. They felt pretty nice in her hands - their flesh and fat pushing back against her fingers in an interesting way. These were just so tender! She could feel her nipples press against her palms through the fabric, too - another part of human anatomy that she found very fascinating. Still, Adiane’s jealousy got the best of her - the woman using her nails to scratch at them for a few moments. She stopped herself from doing anything permanent to them, though - deciding it’d be better if they stayed intact. With the girl dead, she couldn’t really show them around anywhere anymore - making sure that Adiane’s chest would be appreciated all the more. She could keep her like that and play with it some more… And give them more attention later.

Giving Yoko’s tits more rough gropes, she pressed them around her cock - and began moving her cock back and forth between them. They squeezed her dick perfectly, their creamy flesh bringing her a lot of pleasure just by pressing against it. She continued to thrust her cock between them, all while bringing Yoko’s boobs in the opposite direction of where her dick was going - and just enjoying the boobjob she was giving herself with Yoko’s tits. Grinding them like that, the scorpion beastwoman began to moan - slowly putting more and more force into both her thrusts and the way she was rubbing Yoko’s boobs against her cock. Finally, the scorpion woman came again - her member spewing her seed onto the woman this time. Her initial spurts had a lot of force in them, cum flying forwards and splattering across Yoko’s stomach. Adiane felt a weird satisfaction as she managed to aim her cock in a way so that her cum hit the girl’s navel - her semen sinking into the girl’s bellybutton. The following cum spurts didn’t have that much force, covering the girl’s midsection in them. The final batch of her semen covered the base and sides of Yoko’s tits - Adiane wiping her cock into them and the girl’s top to get the last droplets of cum out.

With her second climax out of the way, Adiane moved back - looking at the corpse again and pondering, what to do next. She still wasn’t satisfied, she still wanted more! Where else she could use her cock on? The human’s lips were still tantalizing open, as if they were inviting her to probe them with her cock - have it rub against her tongue and slide down her throat. Lashing at the girl’s corpse mindlessly with her tail to turn it around, Adiane then looked at the girl’s lower holes. Her pussy was just as inviting. It was certainly very pleasant the first time… There was still a trail of her semen flowing from the opening - making it clear to Adiane that her cum slickening the girl’s slit up would make using her pussy feel even better the second time. A little below it laid the definitely tight hole of the human’s anus. These were usually so tight that it was very fun using them. However, most of the human filth she subjected to an assfucking was still alive - their cries of pain as their anuses had to stretch around her dick a huge part of her enjoyment of it. She couldn’t help but wonder, though… Would it be as fun to use it if the girl was already dead? There were just so many options to consider…

Her mind tried to pick between these options for some time - with her cock still limp, she had plenty of time to figure it out. Of course, she wasn’t going to wait idly in the meantime. Adiane’s hands moved towards Yoko’s stomach again. It wasn’t as soft as it used to be before, her body tensing up a little since some time had passed since her death now. Adiane didn’t mind, though - just rubbing her hands against the girl’s skin again. As it was covered in her spunk now, she just rubbed it into both her hands and Yoko’s corpse. At the same time, she just leaned over - pretty much crawling on top of Yoko. She had ignored the girl’s shoulders before - so now, she just covered it with some kisses. Moving the girl’s scarf out of the way, she also placed it against her neck - getting to experience how cold her skin was now as opposed to the warmth it had right after Yoko died. Her hands eventually came across the girl’s navel again - feeling the cum she left inside it again. To her surprise, some of it had seeped into the girl’s body through the small hole her tongue had created earlier - and that gave her another idea. By the time her cock was ready for round three, she knew just what hole should she fuck.

With a flick of her tail, Adiane stabbed the spike at the end of it directly into Yoko’s bellybutton. Then, she spun it around - making the hole that was there much bigger than it was before. Big enough for her cock to fit through. Once she was satisfied with the size, the scorpion removed her tail - bringing her dick towards it instead. With an excited groan, she pushed it right into the hole - immediately getting to feel Yoko’s flesh clasp around her tool. The girl’s enlarged navel stretched around her dick, along with the tissues that made up for the outer wall of her abdominal cavity. Going past it, Adiane’s cock went right into Yoko’s guts - the meaty tubes of her intestines coiling around her dick right away. Adiane groaned louder as she felt it, picking up the pace with her thrusts - and driving her dick further into the girl’s bellybutton, and through it, into her stomach.

By doing it, Adiane could feel her cock grazing against the many squishy organs human stomachs were filled with. Angling her cock differently, she could even see it bulge through the walls of her stomach. After first seeing it, she couldn’t hold her curiosity in - and poked that bulge with her fingers. It was a pretty weird sensation… As if she was stroking herself off while wearing a flesh sheath over it. Still, it didn’t feel bad - so she rubbed her hand along the shaft a few times. She stopped afterwards, however - she didn’t want to cum too soon. Angling her cock in different directions, Adiane was able to make it press against different organs inside the girl. Some of them were pretty cold to rub her dick against - but many of them were very slippery, too. It also helped that the hole she had created was bleeding - weakly, as Yoko’s heart had stopped beating long ago, but still providing her with extra lubrication. Thrusting in from a very specific angle, Adiane was even able to rub the tip of her cock against the girl’s womb - from the outside. It was such a different feeling from breaking through a girl’s cervix and hitting it from the inside! 

Continuing to thrust into the navel hole from different directions, Adiane had to hold onto the corpse to keep it stable - her hands ending up catching it by the sides of her midsection. As her climax began to approach, her muscles began to tense up - and so, her grasp on it tightened. The sides of the girl’s abdomen caved in because of it, if only just a little - forcing everything inside it a bit closer together. The extra pressure on Adiane’s cock was enough to push her over the edge - her coil snapping as her cock tensed up before spasming inside Yoko’s belly. The scorpion general released her seed straight into Yoko’s abdomen, her sticky seed mixing with the red-haired girl’s guts and splashing all over her insides. Adiane held her cock inside her for the whole duration of her climax, her body shivering in pleasure - all while depositing her third load in a part of Yoko’s body cum was never supposed to go into.

Once her orgasm had finished, the beastwoman pulled out. Some final spurts of semen still left her cock as she did, landing on the hole that once was her bellybutton. Like this, Adiane was truly spent - and was done with the corpse for now. However… This was a pretty exquisite corpse for a piece of human trash - and she wanted to do more with it in the future. Pulling the girl’s shorts back up - and then returning her own panties back up and tugging her limp dick inside them - she knew what to do next. The venom she had injected into the girl before was a good start, but there were definitely even better ways to preserve her corpse even further. Grabbing Yoko’s corpse by its ponytail, Adiane dragged it back towards her mech. “Thanks, human filth, for the entertainment you gave me! That’s all you’ll ever be good for!” She told Yoko’s corpse while throwing her into her mech - very happy with her new toy.


End file.
